Elsa Young's Secret
by Gwent Forever
Summary: 16 year old Elsa Young moves to Sweet Amoris along with her 17 year old brother Jason, his 16 year old girlfriend, Alexandra, and Alexandra's 17 year old brother, Adam. Follow the adventures of these four as Elsa tries to keep a secret that would change the lives of everyone... if found out. See more characters and pairing in first chapter... Please read and review! Rated T.
1. The First Day

**A MCL Fic. Stars Elsa Young/Kayla Storm, The My Candy Love Characters, Adam Smith, Alexandra Smith, Jason Young, John Young. I don't owe My Candy Love, or any of it's characters. I only owe my OC's. Alexy Not GAY! This story takes place after the orientation race.**

**Pairings: Jason/Alexandra, Adam/Iris, Elsa/Kentin, Candy/Nathaniel, Castiel/Amber, Sucrette/Lysander **

**Candy: Tiffany Rose Anderson**

**Sucrette: Madison Rose Anderson**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The First Day<strong>

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa, are you sure you want to do this?" my older brother, John asks, as he stood outside Sweet Amoris High along with Adam, my brother, Jason, and his girlfriend Alexandra.

"I'm definitely sure, John," I said, rolling my eyes.

"But... What if they find out about your secret?" My older brother, Jason asked.

"Stop worrying, Jason. I'll make sure that they don't find out."

John sighed. "Okay. But be careful."

"No worries. We'll be careful," I said, hugging and kissing my older brother. With that, John got in his car and went back to the apartment.

"So, you ready?" I ask.

"Yup!" Adam, Jason, and Alexandra said together. We walked into the school together.

"Hello, Mr. Young, Miss. Young, Mr. Smith, Miss. Smith, welcome to Sweet Amoris High. I'm Principal Shermansky. You will have to go and see Nathaniel Powers, the student body president. He'll help you with your enrollment." With that, the principal left. I found the student council room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a male voice called out. We walk in.

"Hello, I'm Nathaniel, the student body president. You must be the new students," the blonde said.

"I'm Elsa, that's my brother, Jason, his girlfriend, Alexandra, and her brother, Adam," I said, shaking hands with him.

"Nice to meet you. Do you have your enrollment forms, photo id, and $25 for the enrollment fee?" he asked.

"Yup," I said, pulling out four folders, $100, and four photo id cards.

"Wow, you're prepared. I like that," Nathaniel said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said.

Just then, the door opened.

"Nathaniel!" A girl rushed in. She stopped. "Oh, who are they?"

"Tiffany, these are the new students.

"Nice. Three others had arrived earlier for the new school year. Welcome. I'm Tiffany Anderson, the Student Body Vice President, and Nathaniel's girlfriend."

"Aw, that's sweet. You're just like my brother and his girlfriend," I said, smiling at Tiffany.

"Oh wow. How long have they been together?" Nathaniel asked.

"Only a few months now," Jason replied, his arm around Alexandra. They leave.

"One more thing, classes are going to start soon, so here are the schedules," Nathaniel said, handing four pieces of paper to me.

"Thanks," I said, opening the door, and walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Nathaniel's POV<strong>

"She seems nice," Tiffany said.

"Yeah, I just hope Amber doesn't find out about her secret..." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra's POV<strong>

Elsa came out with four pieces of paper. "Classes are going to start soon, so here are our schedules, and our lockers. The combination is with our assigned lockers," Elsa said, handing out four papers to us.

"Sweet! You and I have the same classes, and our lockers are right next to each other!" Jason exclaimed.

"Aw, my prince charming, that's amazing," I said, putting my arm around him, and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, can you guys just stop making out, you whores!" a female voice called.

"Actually, we are not whores," Elsa said, standing up for us.

The girl pushed Elsa down.

"You are big jerks!" the girl said, walking off with her friends, laughing at us.

"That girl gets on my nerves," I growled.

"I'm really sorry about my sister. She's always like this," Nathaniel said to us.

"No, worries, it's fine," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's chapter one! So, I hope that you will like the story! I'm planning a few chapters. Here's a preview of the next chapter<strong>

**"No! No! John!" Elsa wailed.**

**"I'm really sorry. He's gone," a nurse said, looking sadly at both Jason and Elsa. Jason watched as Elsa ran out of the room, with tears in her eyes.**

**That's all I'm gonna give. Please read and review!**


	2. The Sadness Within Us Part 1

**Hey guys, here's the second chapter. Oops, forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter. Silly me. I don't owe My Candy Love or the characters, just my OC's. I don't owe Do you wanna build a snowman from Frozen.**

**Pairings: Jason/Alexandra, Adam/Iris, Elsa/Kentin, Candy/Nathaniel, Castiel/Amber, Sucrette/Lysander **

**Candy: Tiffany Rose Anderson**

**Sucrette: Madison Rose Anderson**

**Warning: Character death in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Sadness Within Us<strong>

**(Takes place after the concert and the Deborah incident.)**

* * *

><p>John had just dropped Jason, Elsa, Alexandra and Adam off at school. He was carefully driving when a drunk driver was speeding down the road. John tried to dodge it, but he was too late. The car hit him, and he was sent to the hospital. The hospital called the school, and an ambulance took Jason and Elsa to the hospital. When they saw him, they ran to him.<p>

"John! You can't die!" Elsa sobbed.

John coughed. "I-I'm s-sorry, E-Elsa," he coughed again.

"Crap! John! Who will take over Elsa's musical career?" Jason chocked out, upset. John turned to him, a sad smile on his face. "You, Jason," he said.

"Me? Why?" Jason asked.

"You're the only one left. Take good care of Elsa. Elsa, continue to be strong. You too, Jason. I love the both of you," John said, before closing his eyes and flat lining.

"No! No! John!" Elsa wailed.

"I'm really sorry. He's gone," a nurse said sadly. Jason watched as his sister ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>1 week later...<p>

Everyone gathered at the local cemetery for the burial of John Young. Elsa was trying to control the tears that were coming down her face, but she couldn't. It was a sad funeral. Finally, the coffin was lowered into the ground. Elsa was crying. Hard.

"Elsa?" a voice called out. Elsa looked up to see Nathaniel, Amber and their parents.

"So, this is Elsa, the girl you've been talking about," Mrs. Powers said.

"Yes, Mother," Nathaniel said.

"What's wrong with her?" Mr. Powers demanded.

"Her older brother, John, was killed by a stupid, drunk driver," Amber said.

There was shock on the faces of Mr. and Mrs. Powers.

"We are so sorry. Is there anything we can do to help?" Mr. Powers asked.

Elsa shook her head. "Just leave me alone!" she shouted, pushing Nathaniel out of the way, and running to the car.

Jason looked sadly at his sister. She really cared for John. And now, he was the only one left. For their parents were gone.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

_Mr. and Mrs. Franklin and Dianne Young were on a plane, travelling on business. The pilot lost control of the plane, and crashed into the Pacific Ocean. There were no survivors. When the bodies of their parents were pulled out, 15 year old Elsa burst into tears. She loved and cared for her parents. 16-year old Jason and 17-year old John comforted her. But now, as they buried the bodies of their parents, John realized that he had to take care of his siblings. He had to. He had to do this. To make his parents proud._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Nathaniel turned to look at Jason.<p>

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"I hate seeing Elsa like this," Nathaniel replied.

"I know. It's gonna take a while for Elsa to get over John's death. Besides, I have to take over Elsa's musical career. John requested that," Jason said.

"Well, we can all help," Mr. Powers said.

Nathaniel looked up in shock at his father.

Jason, too, was shocked.

"Are you serious? You'd really do that for us?" he asked, looking up at the Powers family.

"Of course. I'll talk to the principal to see if we could hold a memorial service for John," Nathaniel said.

"Thank you. It really means a lot to us," Jason said, before walking to the car and driving home.

Yes, Jason Young got his driver's license, 2 weeks before the fatal accident, that claimed the life of John Young. The Powers watched as Jason started up the car and drove home. As soon as Jason arrived home and stopped the car, Elsa got out, and ran into the house, running up the stairs to her room. He winced as he heard the door slam. Elsa crouched into a small ball, bursting into tears. Her parents were dead. And now John was dead too. What was she going to do?

* * *

><p>1 week later...<p>

"Jason, could you tell Elsa that the principal has agreed to do a memorial service for John tomorrow?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yes, I can tell her," Jason replied.

"Thank-you. Also, the principal wants to speak with her tomorrow, bur don't worry, she's not in trouble," Nathaniel said.

"Alright, I'll let her know," Jason said.

"Again, I'm sorry for your loss," Nathaniel said. The bell rang, singling that it was time to go home. Adam and Alexandra politely declined a ride from Jason, so they walked to the apartment themselves. The reason being was that they wanted to get some exercise. So, Jason drove home with his homework, and his sister's homework. Elsa was waiting for him when he got home. "Just make me pasta for dinner," she muttered, running up to her room, with tears in her eyes. Jason winced as he heard the door slam, again. Elsa dropped her homework on the table and cried. Jason did his homework, and then started making dinner.

Meanwhile, Elsa was in her room, doing her homework, with a sad expression on her face, when her cell-phone rang. She picked it up.

"H-Hello?" Elsa tried to say, chocking back tears.

"Elsa? It's Armin," the gamer said.

"Oh, hey, Armin," Elsa replied.

"Listen, my brother wants to take you shopping tomorrow, to cheer you up. Will that make you feel better?" Armin asked.

"Sure... I guess," Elsa said, drying her tears.

"Awesome! I'll tell him. See you tomorrow, Bye!" Armin exclaimed.

"Bye," Elsa replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexy's POV<strong>

I watched as Armin put down his cellphone.

"She said yes," Armin said, with a smile on his face.

"That's great!" I said. I thought that this would work. I really hope Elsa's happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Regular POV<strong>

It was night. After Elsa finished her dinner, she ran back up to her room, and slammed the door, again. Jason walked up to his room, and saw Elsa's room, right across from his. He walked up, and knocked.

"Elsa? Please... I know you're in there... People are asking where you've been... They say have courage, and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other, it's just you and me... What are we gonna do?" Jason sang, sinking to the ground. There was a pause. "Do you wanna talk to me?" he sang, chocking back tears. Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Elsa dried her tears, and slowly stood up. She opened the door, and Jason stood up, to hug his sister.

"Elsa? The memorial service for John is being held tomorrow," Jason said.

"Okay... and tomorrow, Alexy wants to take me shopping," Elsa replied.

"It's fine. Just be careful," Jason told her.

"I will," Elsa replied. The two embraced before going to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here's the next chapter. Originally, this was going to be one chapter, with the memorial service included, but I had to make it into two parts, so with that being said, part two will be up soon.<strong>


End file.
